Seven deadly sins : the mascot
by fantasy.92
Summary: What if it wasn't only Meliodas the only member of the demon clan to be around ? what if he was in the company of his niece ?a half demon and half human ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a long time ago, a withering yet young woman, knocked on the door of a bar, a cradled baby in in her arms.

"Little Mary? Come in, come in! To what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit?" an impossibly young man with bright green eyes and messy gold locks said eloquently, surprised.

"Dearest Meliodas, how ever did you know it was me?" the woman named Mary asked. Her voice was weak and weary, and her caramel colored hair was greying with stress. She looked far too old for her age.

"Alas, you are the only one who knows my direct coordinates, little Mary." the man dubbed Meliodas responded, still oblivious of the child in her arms.

"Must you call me little Mary? I'm hardly that young anymore." she said, annoyance etched into her features, but her bright blue eyes shared a glimpse of adoration at the nickname. Meliodas laughed.

"You forget. To me, you will always be that little girl I met, all those years ago." Meliodas said, practically oozing nostalgia. He then noticed the swaddled baby.

"Oh! I see that the babe was born. A girl or a boy?" asked Meliodas, looking far too excited for a man to be. He giggled girlishly as the ungendered baby in Mary's arms let out a large yawn, showing a mouthful of toothless gums.

"Meliodas, meet your niece, Rose." Meliodas stroked a pale finger down Roses face, cooing softly in baby talk.

"As much as I wish this was just a social call, I'm afraid I came for reasons other than meeting my child. I came to ask you a favor." Mary said, gently placing Rose into her Uncle's grasp, his eager fingers wrapping onto her blanket, securing her.

"My, my! She's so little! Hello little Rose, I'm your uncle Meliodas." He gazed into eyes that matched her mothers. He then looked up. "A favor, little Mary? Ask away. I'd do nearly anything for you."

"Take her away."

"Wha-?"

"I know it will be difficult...but please, Meliodas. Please, take her away." Tears were in her eyes now, and all earlier mirth was stripped from the room. It seemed that Rose was too young to understand, as she still wore a small grin.

"I- I don't understand. Why should I leave with Rose?" Mary took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air before slowly releasing it. Meliodas could see tears threatening to spill.

"The fact that I was able to deliver her is a miracle. I've always been in poor health, and you know that. I am weak and I will die soon. The doctor said I only have few days to live."

"Despite that! I'm really sorry, but little Rose should stay with your family, not with me. It's not safe. You know that I'm in the middle of a war!" Meliodas said to Mary with an incredulous voice.

"I know, I know! But you're different from your family. She can't live a life like a human girl. Just- just look at her chest, right above the heart. She can't live with anyone other than you."

Giving Mary a confused look, Meliodas gently rearranged the blanket off of his niece to reveal a patch of skin in the center of her chest where the heart is. Right there, is the mark, the same mark he and every member of his clan had on their body.

"How- how is this possible? I know for certain that she is _his_ daughter. I didn't think that she could have some of our characteristics, but now I think I understand your request. What about her father?! He will not happy about your request!" Meliodas said to Mary, his thoughts in a chaotic frenzy.

"He will think that we both died. I love him, Meliodas, but- but I can't let him to raise my sweet Rose. You and me both, know that he will find me soon. That's why I asked my doctor to deliver him a letter in which it says that the baby and I died in childbirth. You're different from the rest of your clan members. You love us humans, and more importantly, you respect us. So please, Meliodas, for me, take Rose for me."

There was a stiff silence in which the tension thick with consideration. Not once did Meliodas and Mary look at each other, and instead, they gazed at Rose, still in her uncle's arms.

"I will do as you asked me. I promise to you that I will protect her, and she will be always happy and loved." Meliodas said, even despite the tears that were streaking down his flushed cheeks. A sigh of relief could be heard from Mary.

"I cannot thank you enough, Meliodas! You- you are the best friend I could ever have asked for." Mary stood up straighter and wiped away her tears with the edge of her sleeve, before speaking again. "Before I go, I want to give her something."

Meliodas nodded, and gave Mary her child into her outstretched arms. Mary then took off her necklace, a simple gold chain with an elegant rose gold engagement ring, with a small sparkling diamond embedded into its exterior. Unsurprisingly, she put the garment on her daughter neck.

"Is that-?"

"Yes. My engagement ring. It's the only thing of any value I could give her to remember me." She said. Mary pushed her caramel hair over her shoulder and leaned her head to whisper to Rose, tears flowing freely.

"My little Rose." She cried, shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry I have to leave you. I wish nothing more than for you to grow by my side. Always remember that I love you from the bottom of my heart. Always to listen to your heart, be strong and always listen to your uncle. I know he can be weird sometimes, but he's a good person and he loves you very much." she said, a small laugh at the end of her speech, then kissed her forehead.

Mary put her daughter back in Meliodas's arms and said:

"I'm sorry, I- I have to go."

Meliodas nodded and kissed her cheek, before giving Mary one big, final hug, carful of Rose in-between them.

"I'll miss you." He whispered into her hair. Letting go, Meliodas turned around, with Rose in his arms, and quietly escorted Mary out the door, only the sound of distressed sobs from both parties.

That was the last time Meliodas saw Mary. He asked around, and learned she died the day after their meeting. The war then ended, just a day after that, where his clan forever sealed away.

 _ **Now he had a new purpose in his seemingly immortal life: raise his niece. The question is, how does an immature man raise a baby without screwing up ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Years had passed since Meliodas took custody of his niece. It wasn't easy, as parenthood never is, but somehow, he managed to successfully raise his niece to a young lady sixteen years of age.**

To say the least, Rose took after her mother, Mary, in almost every physical aspect. From the caramel colored locks, to the bright blue eyes, colored to match a cloudy day's reflection on water. Deep blue with sky blue accents. The primary difference, other than Rose's shorter, more muscled stature, her hair was streaked with argent. Although, the argent highlights, often seemed more like a trick of the light, rather than the real deal.

Widely appreciated by Rose, Meliodas told her the truth about her parents, about the man and woman who were her parents. He told her about the last time her saw her mother, and the things she said. About the gift she gave. When she was finally able to understand why she came home to Uncle Meliodas, rather than mom and dad, she refused to believed him. Rose went as far to even fight in a clearly losing battle against him, in which the entire mountain was destroyed, curtesy Meliodas. Despite that tragic mishap, Uncle forgot about the whole mess, and was quick to tell her everything about her parents. If there was anything that Rose knew more than his immaturity, it was his love and understanding that shined brilliantly in serious situations.

Nonetheless, Meliodas continued to care for her, all the way up to future tense, where he stood anxiously, fist on door, rapidly knocking to wake Rose up for the day.

"Rise and shine, my little Rose! It's nearly opening time! You have to get ready!"

"Ugh…yes Uncle Meliodas." A sleepy voice replied. "I'm getting ready now."

Ten minutes later, his niece respectively emerged from her bedroom, dressed in the bars uniform. A pink dress shirt and a set of form fitting, black dress pants. Her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail, the end of it reaching the nape of her neck. Still slightly stiff from her previous slumber, she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, uncle! Wait...are you cooking my breakfast!? I'll cook my own, thank you very much. You will not be permitted to ruin my food!"

"C'mon, Rose, I've improved! At least it looks good!" He said with a knowing smile.

"Uncle Meliodas, I realize that it's appealing to the eyes, but the taste is horrible. You could kill a person with your cooking!" Rose said, exasperated.

"You see, that's why we work together! I make it look good, you make it taste good." Rose sighed, they really did make quite the pair when they teamed up. I was a wonder she survived her youth, as that was before she could cook.

"Well, at least breakfast won't go to waste, Hawk will eat it. Where is that pork chop, anyway?" Rose inquired curiously. As if on que, Hawk waddled down the stairs.

"Oink oink. Has my breakfast portion been made yet? I'm starving." Hawk said, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning to you, Hawk. I have your portion right here, via Uncle Meliodas. You seem to be the only one who eats his horrid mess called 'food.' Said Rose, a mild look of contempt on her face.

"Food is food. You silly humans are just too picky." Hawk said, shaking his little piggy head.

"You know, you are late." Meliodas started mischievously. "Maybe we shouldn't let you eat breakfast just to punish you." drawled Meliodas, his sly grin widening.

"Hey! That's not fair! How am I supposed to know when to wake up? You don't ever wake me when you wake Rose!" Hawk complained dramatically, pink cheeks turning red in frustration. Rose let out a short giggle at the silly response.

"Your no help either, Rose." That shut her up quickly.

"Okay, okay, enough bickering. As Uncle said, we're opening soon. We gotta' eat and open up, so get hurrying!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Hawk and Meliodas said in sync, theatrically posing and giving a salute. This caused Rose to just start laughing hysterically at their antics.

"Alright then." She said, when she finally stopped. "What's the plan for today? Do you think we will able to find some info about this town? Anything about the Sins?"

Meliodas got an indescribable look on his face. "You know; I have the feeling that today will be different." Meliodas told her. Rose nodded. Her Uncle was usually right about these things.

The unusual tension and expectation for what was to come, lasted all the way to lunch, where it seemed to lie discreetly under the mirth of drinking, as the bar was full of people and their loud, joyful voices

"Rose! Ring me up another beer!"

"Make that two!"

"Make it three!"

"Just round the table, Rose!"

"Okay, you eager folk, seven beers coming up!" Rose said, a smile plastered to her face, as she went behind the counter.

Then, all of a sudden, sounds of disgust filled the bar, all coming from a crowded table.

"What the hell? That's disgusting! Oi, you brat, call the owner!" a man shouted to Meliodas.

Such despair only happens when…darn. Meliodas tried cooking by himself again.

"I am the owner of this bar." Rose heard Meliodas reply, innocently.

"What? A brat like you is the owner? Who's she then?" The men asked, pointing his thumb in Rose's direction.

"She's my niece." Meliodas glared as if challenging everyone who might have thought about hitting on her. Rose rolled her eyes. "She is also the co-owner and waitress of the bar." Finished Meliodas, silently daring the bar to question him.

The man probably would have started a fight if one of his friends hadn't noticed the sword on Meliodas back and pointed it out to him.

After some harsh words and rough movements, the bar occupants found a talking pig, Hawk respectively, cleaning up the spilt mess of food on the floor. The bar had continued normally after that, until an agitated man ran in a frenzy toward the counter from the door.

"I saw him! I saw him! I saw the Rusty Knight!" he cried hysterically, shaking the shoulders of whom the bar occupants assumed, and hoped, was a friend.

That caught the attention of Rose and Meliodas

"Rusty Knight?" Rose asked eagerly. Meliodas silently nudged her with his elbow as a sign to stay disinterested.

"Oh, haven't you heard? For some time now, people have been seeing a large man with a rusty armor around town. It's terrified them so much, that they've fled. The curious thing is, is that all report Rust Knight saying: The Seven Deadly Sins, over and over again. People now think that he's one of the seven knights that killed the great Holy Knights of Liones. It was ten years ago, I think, if I'm not wrong." The man said, pointing a calloused finger to the pin boards wanted posters, on the other side of the room.

There were seven posters with seven different names.

Meliodas.

Diane.

King.

Ban.

Merlin.

Gowther.

Escanor.

Rose looked to her uncle for answers, but his face was blank with playing the part of a nervous villager.

Suddenly, the sound of consistent creaking could be heard through the other side of the door.

"Speak of the devil." A bar occupant fearfully whispered.

The whole bar was silent.

"Um…Is- is that rust I smell?" Hawk whimpered nervously.

The door of the bar opened and a tall figure with a rusty armor made his appearance, and in less than thirty seconds, the bar was empty except for Hawk, Melioda, Rose, and the new visitor: The Rust Knight.

"Who are you?" Meliodas asked, incredulously, a look of confusion in his green eyes.

"The…Seven….Deadly….Sins…"

The Rusty Knight then collapsed, to reveal long silvery haired girl wearing large deceiving armor.

"Well, who could have guessed that the famous Rusty Knight, was a girl in reality." Meliodas said simply after a couple of seconds. Rose elbowed him in the shoulder at his sexism before saying:

"Well, I think we should remove that armor." Rose said, a hint of anger coloring her words.

With the force Meliodas, the bulky armor was quickly removed and the girl was transported into the guest room in between Rose and her Uncle's sleeping quarters. Hawk slept in a small closet like room, perfect for a pig his size.

The only thing left to do, was to wait for the mysterious girl to wake up, as the Boars Hat certainly wasn't having any more visitors today.

"Hmm…" Rose said, thinking. Her Uncle was right, as he usually is, Rose distastefully admitted. Today was an unusual day, to say the least. Rose, Meliodas, and Hawk all hoped the girl would wake up soon, though. It was getting rather boring waiting.

She couldn't shake of this feeling, nonetheless, like it's the beginning of a story. Rose thought that was silly, but still continued to watc


End file.
